Judging Beauty by it's Cover
by PuffySheep
Summary: "In the end, you just have to step back and look at something from a distance, and then you'll see it's true beauty".   Fluffy one-shot about Misto and Victoria on top of a hill. R&R?


**Hey, so it's late at night and I felt like writing this. I just watched cats recently and fell in love with the characters, especially Misto and Vicky, so this is my tribute to them, you could say. ^_^**

**If you want to hear my inspiration for this story, listen to "The Axiom" from the soundtrack of Wall-E, I was listening to that while I wrote this. Amazing piece of music. Anyway, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Misto, where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see in a minute, Vicky, I want it to be a surprise, remember?"

Victoria glanced over at the black and white tom as they walked side-by-side, making their way slowly up the hill. She smiled secretly to herself. He really was a strange cat, but none of that mattered to her. He was one of her best friends, when she was with him she felt like she could actually be herself, because she knew he would never judge her. Mistoffolees felt her gaze and turned to look at her, his dark eyes met her liquid blue ones for a heartbeat and Victoria quickly looked down at her paws, her fur burning.

Misto coughed, "well, c'mon, it's just at the top of this hill".

Victoria giggled; "you still haven't told me what it is yet, silly furball!" she veered over and nudged him in the shoulder playfully, and he responded by batting her on the ear with his paw. His eyes shone mysteriously in the moonlight. It was a warm night in early summer, the breeze brought the scent of apple-blossom and wildflower, but Victoria could sense something else. There was a special kind of magic in the air tonight, and she knew it had something to do with the black and white cat that was grinning at her that very moment.

They scrambled up a steep grassy slope and the ground levelled out to reveal the top of the hill, a small cluster of trees grew a short distance away. They were alone.

"Ok then... so we're here. What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Look".

Misto ran over to the edge of the hill and beckoned for her to follow him. She walked gracefully over to stand beside him, almost gliding on her snow-white paws. Her eyes widened and she gasped, it was like a scene from a dream-world.

The entire city was viewable from the top of the hill. The buildings glowed, little pinpoints of light coming from every window joining together to create magnificent patchworks of colour. A gentle fuzz of light rose up from the city and blended with the vast night sky, the stars twinkling down at her in greeting. She suddenly felt so small, the whole world spread out before her, and she was just a small white cat, alone. No, she wasn't alone; she could feel the warmth of another cat sitting close-by her. She had Misto.

"It's... beautiful. I've never seen the city like this before. It's always a bustling scary place, but from here...it's..."

"Different, I know", Misto flicked his tail and blue sparks shot out, "that's why I like to come here sometimes. It reminds me... never to judge a book by it's cover. That no matter how big and frightening the city may seem, from up here it's just a city. In fact, it's something more. It's something... beautiful." He looked over at her and blinked. Her pure white fur surrounded her body like a halo, glowing like ivory by the light of the moon. Her clear blue eyes glittering as if stardust itself has been plucked from the sky and placed there. He wished he could say more.

"Like you and Macavity", Victoria said suddenly.

"What?" Misto looked at her puzzlingly.

"What you said before, about judging a book by it's cover. That's just like you and your father." Victoria continued. "People might be scared of you because of it, because they're scared of what you might become, but in the end..." she breathed out gently, her fur rustling in the warm breeze. "In the end, you just have to step back and look at something from a distance, and then you'll see it's true beauty. Remember Grizabella?"

She smiled at him kindly, and Misto was stunned for a moment. Her smile disappeared from her face, and her gaze fell to her paws. "I'm sorry, I said too much."

"No, no, it's alright. That was... magical." He placed his paw on hers, and she giggled.

"_Magical Mr Mistoffolees_ ", she sang, her voice ringing clear as a bell.

Misto wished he could stay like that forever, just listening to her singing and feeling her dainty paw curled in his, but there was one last thing to be done.

"Here", he began shyly, "there's one last thing I want you to see, it's the _real _surprise. Trust me, it's even more beautiful than this wondrous view".

Victoria turned towards him. "What is it?"

She didn't need an answer though, because suddenly there was an almighty bang and crackle and Misto's face was lit up momentarily in a rainbow of colour. She gasped in shock and whirled round to stare at the sky, where more explosions were taking place, lighting up the sky. She breathed in shakily, the reflection of the sparks shining in her eyes.

"Misto... how did you know about this?"

Misto shrugged sheepishly. "It happened the night before too, it's the humans' doing. I just happened to be there at the right time... so, I decided to bring you here. I knew you would like it..." his voice tailed off awkwardly and he looked at her nervously, "you do like it... right?"

"I...I..." Victoria couldn't speak; she was so overwhelmed with emotion, her heart felt ready to burst in her chest. She suddenly turned and nudged her head up against his so their cheeks were touching. Misto blinked in surprise and he could feel his face turning red. She purred and he could feel her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here", she whispered, "thank you".

They stayed like that for a long time, their tails intertwined, and the light from the fireworks flashing on their fur. Eventually, they settled down in the soft grass and curled up against each-other. The last thing Mistoffolees was aware of was Victoria's warm body pressed up against his and her sweet voice humming a lullaby, as the fireworks stopped and they both fell softly into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Please rate if you enjoyed it, or not... haha. xD<strong>

**Goodnight. x**


End file.
